1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric piece for a piezoelectric vibrator and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
A piezoelectric vibrator is an apparatus that is vibrated by a piezoelectric phenomenon when voltage is supplied from an outside and generates a frequency through the vibration. Since it is possible to obtain a stable frequency through the use of the piezoelectric vibrator, the piezoelectric vibrator can be used for various purposes, such as a frequency oscillator, a frequency regulator and a frequency converter.
One of the piezoelectric materials that can be used for the piezoelectric vibrator is crystal, which has excellent piezoelectric characteristics. Moreover, among various types of piezoelectric vibrators, the tuning fork type of piezoelectric vibrator can be formed with a pair of vibrating parts that are arranged in parallel and a base part to which the pair of vibrating parts are fixed. When voltage is supplied to the piezoelectric vibrator, the pair of vibrating parts become closer to or farther from each other, thereby generating a resonance frequency.
The performance of the tuning fork type of piezoelectric vibrator is affected by the distance between electrodes. Specifically, the closer the distance between the electrodes is, the smaller the resistance becomes.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0061262 (PIEZO VIBRATOR AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING THE SAME; laid open on Jun. 11, 2013).